


【锤基】Roll the dice

by Vanita



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanita/pseuds/Vanita
Summary: 受人敬畏的奥丁森先生最近频频光顾赌场，只因一抹身影让他着迷⋯⋯





	【锤基】Roll the dice

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：黑锤/强制爱/BDSM/Dirty Talk

内华达州的拉斯维加斯，被机遇眷顾的不夜城，每年吸引着无数的人们来此寻求欢愉。在这里，赌客们随着轮盘的舞动而凝神屏息。然而，纸醉金迷的背后是残酷的现实，一夜暴富与一无所有只有一线之隔。

有人说这是一个罪恶之城，但对Thor Odinson来说，没有比拉斯维加斯更棒的城市了。

午夜时分，一辆黑色的迈巴赫身披混淆了灯红酒绿的夜色在一栋高档的建筑前停下。带着白手套身着西装的随从打开了车门，恭敬地向那位下车的金发碧眼的先生颔首。

在拉斯维加斯的地下脉络、那个不为人知的庞大黑道帝国里，没有人不知道他的名字。

这家新开业的名为斯嘉蒂的高端会所只向少数人开放，比如来寻乐子的社会精英、权贵与富豪。Thor无疑就是这其中享有特权的人之一。事实上，所有人都心知肚明斯嘉蒂之所以能在如此好的地段和其他雄踞拉斯维加斯博彩业已久的老牌赌场明场较量，这家会所开业的背后肯定牵扯到一些地方势力，只是没有人蠢到去说破。

今天是Thor Odinson大驾光临会所的第七天，门口的保安已经对他的到来感到习惯，但这位人高马大的墨西哥裔壮汉在为他拉开大门的时候，手臂上的肌肉还是会因为紧张而绷紧。

金碧辉煌的大厅内，西装革履亦或身着华服的人们围坐在一桌桌前，在威士忌与雪茄的香味中享受着他们的夜间消遣。这里不如对公众开放的赌场那般嘈杂，唯有人们的轻声细语，偶尔春风得意的低笑或是不甘心的叹息，还有荷官们手中扑克牌魔术般哗啦啦的洗叠。

但实际上，大厅并不是Thor造访赌场通常入座的地方。要知道在拉斯维加斯的任何高档场所，他享受的永远是VIP级待遇，一间装修奢侈的包厢是必备，比如在这家新会所，他就拥有一套可俯瞰都市风光的总统套房。

但偏偏Thor在保镖的陪同下踏入了大厅，双目如寒星一般扫过那形形色色的迷醉虚影，直到目光落到一道修长人影身上，眼中的坚冰才稍稍融化了一些。

就在离他不远处的一张赌桌，一位年轻的黑发荷官正垂首洗牌，他身着白色衬衫，看起来一尘不染，颈间领带打得方方正正，外面套着的黑色马甲则完美衬出他的腰线。再加上那不错的皮相和出众的气质，往人群中一站，即使想不出挑都很难。

而Thor就是在七天前，在会所老板亲自迎接他去包厢路过大厅大门的时候匆匆向里扫了一眼，就止住了步伐。

会所老板好歹也是个人物，但一看Thor突然不走了，而且像是看到什么有趣的事物一般定定往里看，嘴角甚至勾起一抹意味不明的笑，不知道为什么看得心底有些发慌，连忙殷勤地问：“怎么了，Odinson先生？”

“没事。”Thor的情绪转化收放自如，很快又恢复到平时待人的不冷不热。

可谁也没想到，自那此后，Thor破天荒地接连光顾了会所六天，而且突然对那间专门为他准备的高档包厢失去兴趣，一进门就直奔大厅，而且放开了手脚豪赌。但凡知道他身份的人哪里敢赢他，就算个别听闻他的手段嗤之以鼻的赌客试图搏一搏，却无一不被他的精湛赌技碰了一鼻子灰，输到面色发青。

但Thor赌品好，无论怎么赢，都面不改色。只是每当他不紧不慢地将越来越多筹码推向自己时，眼角余光总会向那人站立的方向望去。

有趣的是，他虽然已经在赌场大厅连赌了多天，玩了不少不同种类的游戏，甚至在赌客间引起小小轰动，却至今还没坐上那个黑发荷官的赌桌。

Thor这么做自有他的考量。他在撒一张网，而今天就是扯一扯鱼线的时候。

于是今天是Odinson光临斯嘉蒂会所的第七天，而他一迈进大厅，就在人们压低的议论声中踱步过去，气定神闲地坐上了那位黑发荷官的赌桌。桌上玩的是二十一点。

在他入座之前，有几位抽着雪茄的富商赌得正欢，见Thor一入座，脸色都有些片刻的僵硬，仿佛是见了瘟神，一句大气也不敢出，只偷偷互相传递着眼神。没过多久，这几位富商竟然赶紧找了些理由收手走了，一时间，也没人敢再来入局。

“好好的一局牌，竟然没有人来玩，真是可惜了。”

Thor云淡风轻地说道，筹码在掌心有一下没一下地掂着，语气听上去有些惋惜。

“既然无人入局，还请您移步别桌，这样下去，恐怕会扫了您的好兴致。”黑发荷官语气恭敬，一双骨节分明的手拢了牌。

“你是不知道，那些家伙是和我赌怕了。”Thor略微倾身向前，半开玩笑道，一边暗暗观察对方的表情。

“先生您的赌技过人是众所周知。”依旧是不温不火的语气，却挠得Thor心痒。

“谢谢。不过，再好的牌技没有人陪着玩有什么用。”Thor长叹一声，“我看自己在这里也不太受欢迎，还不如等会儿叫上几个朋友去包厢里玩几局。”然后他又故作漫不经心地加上一句：“我最近都只来大厅，包厢还没叫人准备。我看你发牌发得不错，现在又没人入座，不如到我包厢里主持几轮赌局？”

黑发荷官没有想到他会提出这样的要求，微微愣了一下，很快又恢复了礼貌的微笑：“您的好意我心领了。只是工作上有规定，我不得擅自离岗。老板如果知道了，也会找我麻烦。”

Thor等的就是他这句话，嘴角勾起淡淡的笑意，语气诚恳让人不容拒绝：“你放一百个心。我Odinson打包票他绝对不会来找你麻烦。”

黑发荷官凝视着Thor的笑容，短暂的犹豫以后是一个轻轻的点头。

没有人能注意到，在Thor的眼底，那片深邃不见底的蔚蓝海洋深处，悄然升腾起一片漩涡。

当年轻人在整理东西时，Thor扫了一眼他别在胸口的名牌：“Loki，对吗？不错的名字。”

“谢谢。先生，我们走吧。”名为Loki的黑发荷官礼貌一笑，不卑不亢地回应着他，说话间已经走到了Thor身旁，手上提着魔术师一样的小皮箱。

“当然。”Thor起身，走出一两步，又侧身微微停顿，示意对方上前与自己并肩同行。

当他们一齐走出去的时候，大厅内一些好事的人频频朝他们递来意味深长的眼神，压低的闲言碎语即使音量再小，也能被Thor敏感地捕捉到。他冷冷地瞪过去，凡是目光扫过的地方，人们都噤了声。Thor试图去观察Loki的神情，但对方看起来无动于衷，依旧彬彬有礼。

当电梯门打开的时候，Thor吩咐随身保镖在原地待命，和身旁的Loki一齐走入。他按下了顶楼的楼层。

电梯上升的时间是漫长的。密闭的空间里只有他们两个人，连彼此的呼吸声都听得见。一时间，谁都没有说话。Thor始终与Loki保持着相当微妙的距离，他只是透过用来装饰电梯的镜面端详身旁这位黑发荷官棱角分明的脸庞，像狮子观察自己的猎物。

电梯终于稳稳停下，Thor带领着Loki穿过华丽的走廊，为他打开了大门——门背后是宽敞到令人咂舌的空间，奢华的装潢，气派的落地窗与玻璃穹顶外拉斯维加斯的夜景。斯嘉蒂会所的顶层，从来只属于他Thor Odinson一个人，这便是他名下所拥有的——一个几乎可以满足任何人娱乐与消遣需求的总统套房，可唯独不像一场赌局会展开的地方。

Thor能感受到在打开灯光的一刹那，身旁的黑发荷官愣了愣神，接着淡淡地陈述着事实：“先生，我似乎并没有在这里看到赌桌。”

“没错。”Thor阖上门，大门锁死的声音似乎让对方的脸色也跟着僵住，他笑了笑，“但也许我们可以玩点别的。”

“抱歉。我并不是很想⋯⋯”Loki终于露出了一丝慌张，他试图离开，但金发男人高大的身躯已经拦在了他面前，坚固得像一睹城墙。

Thor居高临下地盯着他，压低了嗓音，语气却不容抗拒：“如果你知道我是谁，而且是个聪明人的话，应该明白接下来该怎么做。”

Loki垂了眼眸，像是正在进行一场艰难的心理斗争。

Thor自顾自地踱步到吧台前，为自己倒了一杯威士忌。当醇厚绵柔的余香弥漫在唇齿间时，金发男人玩味地下达了他今夜的第一个命令。

“脱掉你的上衣。”

Loki的肩膀微微颤了一下，他终于抬起眼睛望向对方，只是一汪幽绿的潭水中泛起了氤氲水雾。

半晌过后，他弯下腰，小皮箱被放在了地上。

Loki缓缓伸出手，骨节分明的手指覆在领口处，迟疑了一瞬，终究还是付诸了行动。

Thor又抿了一口酒，含笑不语地看着黑发荷官开始解自己的衣服。

打得一丝不苟的领带最先被解开，丝质的布缎松散在颈侧，然后马甲被脱下，折叠整齐后被Loki放在了一旁沙发的靠背上。最后则是贴身的白衬衫，但黑发荷官的动作却意外地放慢了，好像每解开一粒纽扣都是一种折磨。

当Loki的锁骨袒露在Thor面前时，他终于忍不住了，低声说：“停下。”

Loki茫然地看着他。

下一瞬，Thor已经大步流星地走到他身边，黑发绿瞳的年轻人被拥入一个炙热的怀抱，紧接着又坠入一个粗暴的吻。

Thor掰住他的下巴，温热的舌头撬开他的牙关，霸道地占领Loki口中的每一个角落，毫不留情地篡夺着他呼吸的权利。Loki在惊讶之余笨拙地回应着，在这个激烈而绵长的吻中几乎快被逼到死角。威士忌的余香漫延开来并最终在他的口腔里被热度融化。但不知怎么的，眼前这个男人似乎有一种奇怪的魔力，心理上起初的抵触渐渐溃不成堤。Loki不得不承认，人人惧怕的Odinson先生的吻技竟然是如此醇熟高超，吮吸得他舌尖发麻。

“唔嗯⋯⋯”

Loki从来没有跟另一个男人接过吻。但此时Thor短短的金色胡茬有意无意地蹭过自己的肌肤，咫尺之间，嗅觉也被他身上清冽的古龙香水味包围。这种感觉⋯⋯似乎也没有想象中的那么坏。

当这个漫长的激吻终于结束时，Loki只觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，这也许是因为缺氧的缘故。然而Thor却并不打算给他喘息的机会，直接将他拦腰抱起甩上了床。

当后背撞上柔软的床垫时Loki才突然清醒了一点，明白对方是要来真的了。但他还没有来得及挣扎，冰凉的金属就环上了他的手腕，咔擦两声脆响后，黑发荷官意识到自己的双手被牢牢拷在了床头。

“如果你还有任何逃跑的念头的话，我劝你放弃。”Thor轻笑，他的阴影笼罩着身下之人，这反而使他看起来更加危险，“因为今夜你只能属于我。”

说话间，金发男人的手已经替他解开了剩余的几粒纽扣，前胸的风光展露无疑。Thor俯身亲吻Loki的锁骨，又一路向上，在他白皙的颈间辗转反侧地舔咬、吮吸，直到留下一连串淫靡的红印。

Loki咬紧了牙关。此时，Thor灼热的呼吸拂在他的肌肤上，凡是垂落的金发所划过之处也变得格外酥麻。他扭过头去，但无论他再怎么面红耳赤地阖上眼睛将思绪飘远，身体悄然发生的变化还是让他觉得出乎意料且十分羞耻。他怎么可以⋯⋯不⋯⋯这不可能⋯⋯

Thor敏捷地捕捉到了Loki的小情绪和变化，更加放肆地探索身下这具诱人的身体。于是他恋恋不舍地离开了Loki迷人的脖颈，带着坏笑含住了对方的乳首，用舌尖恶意挑逗着那处凸起、绕着乳晕画上一个又一个湿漉而色情的圆。

“唔⋯⋯”这一次，Loki再也忍不住了，强烈的刺激让一声呻吟自他唇间溢出，连他自己都吃了一惊。

“哦？你喜欢这样吗？”Thor将他的表情尽数收入眼底，转而用牙尖轻轻地咬身下人胸前两朵稚嫩的殷红。可怜的肉粒在玩弄下因充血而变得坚硬挺立，被唾液的滋润过后更是显得亮晶晶的。在光线下淫糜得叫人冲昏头脑。

“够了，停下！不⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”Loki恼羞成怒地阖上了眼睛，但很快又感受到一只温热的大手沿着自己的腰线向下游走。腰带被解开，那只不安分的手一路向下，最终抓住了自己的欲望。

Loki的肩膀如触电般颤了颤。

“你硬了。”Thor带着淡淡笑意的几个字却让他的心跳也快不稳定起来。

“别。”Loki艰难地开口，喉咙因干渴而嗓音沙哑，几乎是在哀求。

可是金发男人没有理会他的恳求，手掌又缓缓往下抚去，直到指腹触碰到那个温软的入口。很快，他的语气也因一个新奇的发现而更加玩味起来：“竟然已经湿成这样了。”

Loki觉得自己的脸庞也跟着烧起来。

“别动，很快你就会感谢我的。”

于是Thor的手指缓缓插入黑发荷官炙热柔软的甬道，手指被肠壁紧紧包裹的感觉让他心情大好，于是他仔细控制着手上的力度，不紧不慢地抽送起来。

“你在做什么？！”Loki惊叫出声，但很快一种异样的感觉就酥麻了他的舌头，让他哑噤了话语——凡是被那根手指触碰到的地方，都像被点燃了无名野火，挠得他心痒难耐。但更让Loki觉得不敢置信的是，他能感觉到越来越多的爱液不受控制地从后穴里分泌出来。并且，伴随着Thor手指的抽插，几丝透明的液体被带出，顺着股沟旖旎地淌下，沾湿了一小片床单。

Loki起初想把金发男人一脚踢开，但无奈双手被桎梏着，即使能把Thor成功踹下床，也无路可逃。

而且起初后穴里的异物感消散后，一种诡异的快感就取而代之，潮水般席卷了全身，并随着男人的动作逐渐被放大。

Loki一时的沉沦让Thor更加得意地加快手上的速度，第二根手指也紧接着插入，来回碾压摁揉着柔嫩的肉壁，直到如愿以偿地听到更多来自身下人破碎的呻吟。Thor很快就摸清了对方的敏感带，当他的手指顶到某一处时，Loki总会仰起脖颈，躁动地扭动腰肢。

“唔嗯⋯⋯那里⋯⋯”在Thor的攻势下，黑发荷官的鬓角被细密的汗珠所打湿，他急促地喘息着，翠绿的双眼此刻被迷离与水雾所填满，身体在金发男人耐心的开拓中彻底坠入情欲。

但Thor却偏偏挑在这个时机不怀好意地抽出了手指。

填满甬道的温热之物的蓦然一空终于让Loki从快感中清醒了几分。他很快就意识到刚刚的自己有多么主动，而现在他的衣服已经在不知不觉间被扒了个干净，像一只等待被吃干抹尽的羔羊。

而导致这该死局面的罪魁祸首，此时则正居高临下地含笑凝望着他，并曼斯条理地脱下西装外套与衬衣，随意丢在地上。展露出来的完美的肌肉线条与结实的腹肌让Thor在灯光下的轮廓宛如一座凝结着人类原始欲望的雕塑。

Loki咽了咽口水。他有一种不详的预感，金发男人的气场让他本能地感到一丝畏惧，而这种不详的预感很快在Thor脱下裤子时被证实了——他胯下之物的尺寸让Loki觉得自己今晚极可能要被活活肏死在床上。

金发男人的阴茎此刻已经剑拔弩张，用前端在loki湿得一塌糊涂的入口处来回磨蹭不说，他还用手故意拍了拍身下人柔嫩的屁股，示意对方不要把腿夹这么紧。那片白皙的皮肤上很快被熨帖出了一片潮红。

Loki在心底暗暗咒骂了一声，但还是认命地撅高了一点腰身，祈祷着这一切能够赶快结束。

然而事实证明他还是太天真了。

当Thor的阴茎整根没入的时候，他忍不住咬上了对方的肩膀。尽管已经做足了扩张，但Thor大到变态的尺寸还是让他疼得眼角溢出泪水。

“放松。习惯就好了。”Thor滚了滚喉结，吻去他眼尾的咸湿。然后他搂住黑发荷官的腰身，不紧不慢地抽插起来。可是身下包裹他阳物的甬道又热又紧，绞吸得他十分舒服，一时间情不自禁加快了速度与力度。于是每一次进入，阴茎都能到达新的深度，并在退出来的时候带出粉嫩的媚肉和淫液。

“啊！你疯了吗？快停下⋯⋯”但Loki却在Thor突如其来的大力抽插下忍不住惊叫出声。压在他身上的这个金发男人自从进入了自己以后就像疯了一样，力气大到仿佛要把自己的身体都拆散架。而更让他受不了的是二人紧密交合之处，不断传来淫荡而响亮的滋滋水声和沉闷的肉体碰撞声，这种声音上的极度刺激让他的欲望更加硬得发痛。

然而金发男人似乎对于Loki的抗议不是非常满意，挺动下身的同时，另一只手腾出来拉开了床头柜的抽屉，扯出一个物件，毫不留情地绑在了对方的嘴上。

“Shut up.”

Thor沉着声音说。

是口枷。

被噤声后的黑发荷官支支吾吾地从喉咙里挤出一些不成调的声音，但这点小小的反抗很快就尽数被潮水般的疯狂抽插所淹没，转变为急促的喘息与拔高尾调的呻吟。Thor粗大的阴茎在自己几乎快酥麻到没有知觉的甬道中来回推锯研磨，暴力地撑开每一寸褶皱，并在一次又一次更深入的冲击中激起闪电般的快感，让理智更加节节溃乱。

Thor满意地看着吐纳自己胯下之物的小穴被蹂躏得红肿，可怜兮兮地滴淌着爱液。于是他更加肆意妄为地顶肏起来，每一次插入都直至最深处，性器与对方湿润的甬道严丝密合，仿佛恨不得将阴囊都塞入那个诱人的小穴才满意。

而Loki在Thor狂风暴雨的抽插中渐渐临界了兴奋点，铃口渗出一些滑腻的液体，那是高潮的预兆。

但Thor总是在他快要到的时候使坏，刻意放慢阴茎的进出，让他离抵达顶点只有一步之遥时又从云端坠落，如此反反复复了好几次。年轻的黑发荷官哪受得了这样的折磨，几番下来已经大汗淋漓，被肏得眼神涣散。他试图说话，求求Thor放过他，但在口枷的制辖下只能断断续续地发出几声呜咽，手腕更是早已在剧烈的摩擦中被手铐勒出了红痕。

这样似火煎熬的时刻不知持续了多久，Thor终于舍得把阴茎从Loki的后穴里拔出来，但他胯下之物依旧傲然挺立的姿态很明显地传递着一个信息——这场性爱还远远没有结束。

迷迷糊糊之间，Loki感受到手腕上环着的金属所传递来的轻微共振，谢天谢地，Thor终于把他从床柱上解放了下来，但他被拷着的双手依旧被牢牢桎梏着。

Thor将床上那具瘦韧的身躯一把抱起来。双脚毫无着落的感觉让Loki惊慌了那么一秒，但很快他就意识到Thor打算对他做什么——金发男人将他的双腿扳开环在腰间，双手托住那两团浑圆的臀肉，将阴茎对准了已经被彻底肏熟了的后穴，狠狠一插到底——

爆炸般的快感瞬间蹿上后脊背，在脑海中炸成一片空白的烟花，刺激得让Loki觉得自己的尾骨都跟着一阵颤栗。

于是就这样，Thor凌空抱着Loki，边走边抽插着。在重力的牵引下，阴茎不费吹灰之力就能尽数没入甬道的最深处，结合时所发出的淫靡啪啪声也愈发响彻，回荡在宽敞的房间之中。爱液在激烈的来回顶肏中甚至变成了气沫。

Loki的指甲无法抑制地在Thor壮实的后背上划出一道又一道红痕，就像垂死之人好不容易抓住最后一根救命稻草。来自下半身的持续而有力的撞击让他的臀部彻底被拍得通红，而Thor还在不知廉耻地尽可能地扒开它，好让阴茎一次比一次插入得更深。

够了⋯⋯他受不了了⋯⋯

渐渐的，Loki的欲望终于硬到了临界点，脚趾跟着蜷缩起来，连呻吟的语调也蓦然拔高。

但谁知，又一次的，Thor毫不留情地将阴茎抽出，甚至搂着他将他平稳地放在了地板上。

不⋯⋯不要这样⋯⋯

就要到达顶点前的再次落空让Loki在心底恶毒地咒骂着Thor。

“在我没有射精前，你也不允许高潮。”Thor在他耳畔絮絮低喃，嗓音如磁石划过，“明白了吗？”

Loki睁大了双眼。

也许是因为自己的表情让Thor心情大好，他叫他将身体转过去。这时Loki才发现，刚才Thor抱着他边走边肏干时，原来是来到了落地窗前。只见透明的玻璃外，是这座繁华的不夜城，夜幕之下，车流与灯火汇聚成一条又一条互相交织的金色河流。

但Loki还未来得及沉沦在这种都市特有的美感之中，被铐住的双手就被人举高牢牢抵在了玻璃之上，然后毫无征兆地，Thor的阴茎再次来势汹汹地进入了他的后穴，将甬道撑得满满的。紧接着又大力地抽插起来，只是这一次的速度与力道，比以往都要更加凶狠。

他们用来交媾的总统套房虽处于会所的顶层，但拉斯维加斯林立的高楼可不少。而Thor这个该死的家伙又将房间的灯开这么亮，如果此时正好有人拿着望远镜往这边看，轻而易举地就会发现两道赤裸的人影正在落地窗前激烈地做爱。而且由于背对着Thor看不到他的脸，Loki心中的不安感越发上升。

而对于Loki的犹豫，Thor直接选择了最好的回应——用自己愈发涨大的阴茎直直顶肏到黑发荷官甬道深处的敏感点，并来回狠狠翻搅碾磨。

于是幽绿的星目再一次沦陷迷朦。

Loki只觉得Thor赤裸的胸肌顶在自己的后背，滚烫而壮实。呼出的热气与两具肉体亲密碰撞产生的热量让玻璃窗上都蒙上一层旖旎的水雾。而夹在自己屁股里的那根阴茎也在一次又一次疯狂的抽插中逐渐坚挺到极致。越来越疯狂的撞击让他无法承受地尖叫起来，但口枷将一切都化成了含糊而歇斯底里的闷哼。

终于，Thor的脊背在某一刹那陡然绷紧，他低吼一声，Loki便感到有一股滚烫的热流射进了自己的后穴，将甬道灌得满满的。

而自己硬到不行的欲望也被金发男人安抚套弄起来，很快，他也在一片电光火石的快感中到达了高潮。

当一切结束的时候Loki已经站不住了，双腿颤栗着向下倒去，但Thor却紧紧抱住了他。阴茎从后穴中恋恋不舍地拔出，很快，还带着体温的精液也款款流出，顺着大腿留下一条淫靡的痕迹。

之后Thor摘掉了Loki的口枷，黑发荷官本来还想编凑些言语好好痛骂Thor一顿，但他发现自己连说话的力气都没有了。

不过当Thor的目光停留在桎梏了Loki双手的手铐上时，却难得露出了一丝迟疑。

“You still don't trust me?”Loki苦笑道，声调都因疲惫而压低，“拜托，我现在这样还能逃到哪里去？”

Thor短暂地犹豫了一下，最终还是将手铐解开了。

然后他们一起去洗了个澡，甚至在浴缸中又趁热打铁打了一炮，最后才在床上互相依偎着昏沉入睡。

不过当清晨的阳光洒进房间时，揉着惺忪睡眼醒来的Thor却发现了一丝异常。枕边人消失得无影无踪不说，一打开手机，屏幕上赫然显示着十几个由助理打来的未接电话。

Thor觉得蹊跷，赶紧回拨过去，但随着电话那头之人的描述，他的脸色也逐渐僵硬起来。

顾不得穿戴整齐，金发男人就冲到客厅，却惊讶地发现吧台上摆着一杯威士忌，里面漂浮着的冰球才刚刚融化了一半。

而杯子底下压着一封信。

 

_致亲爱的Thor Odinson，_

_你的身材很辣，昨晚玩得很开心。相信你也一定不会介意我盗刷你随身那张银行卡里的存款，不过别担心，我还是给你留了一些作为昨夜的小费。_

_爱你的，_

_无名小贼_

 

Thor冷着脸将信纸揉成团，随手丢进垃圾箱里。

他暗暗发誓他有生之年一定要找到这个黑发绿瞳的年轻人。

然后让他好好尝尝，到底什么叫，怒火的滋味。

 

END


End file.
